staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
01 Kwietnia 2000
TVP 1 06.30 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie (powt.) 06.55 Agrolinia - program rolniczy 07.40 Kulisy wojska - reportaż Bartosza Skiby i Tomasza Jaworskiego 08.05 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Żarty przyrody - program przyrodniczy 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Ziarno: Czy Jubileusz to tylko uroczystość? - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.35 Walt Disney przedstawia: 101 Dalmatyńczyków - serial animowany, USA (dubbing) (emisja z teletekstem) 10.00 Walt Disney przedstawia: Zorro (23,24) - serial przygodowy, USA 1957 (emisja z teletekstem) 10.55 Doktor Quinn (Dr Quinn. Medicine Woman) (8) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1992 11.45 Szalone sporty (5/8) - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1999 12.00 Zwierzęta świata: Szkoła przetrwania (2/6): Ratunek w ucieczce - film dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1998 (stereo) 12.25 Miliard w rozumie - teleturniej 13.00 Wiadomości 13.10 Współcześni wojownicy - reportaż Andrzeja Pankiewicza 13.30 Studio sport: I liga piłki nożnej - mecz Pogoń Szczecin - Wisła Kraków 15.30 Obywatelu WyPITuj się sam 15.40 Ich pierwsze miłości 16.05 XX Konkurs dla Abonentów 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz muzyczny (stereo) 17.50 Moda na sukces (1100) - telenowela, USA 1992 (22 min) 18.15 MdM - program rozrywkowy 18.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program satyryczny Jacka Fedorowicza 19.00 Wieczorynka: Mapeciątka (51) - serial animowany, W. Bryt. 1984 (25 min) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Jerry Maguire - komedia obyczajowa, USA 1996 22.20 Studio sport: ME w łyżwiarstwie figurowym 22.50 Taksówka Jedynki: Otwarty umysł - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Sportowa sobota 23.20 Ostra broń (Mean Guns) - thriller, USA 1996 01.10 Klan (325,326,327) - telenowela, Polska 2000 02.20 Zostańcie z nami (Stay Tunded) - komedia, USA 1992 03.45 Daj, daj, daj! (Gimme, Gimme, Gimme. Who's That Boy?) (1,2) - serial komediowy, W. Bryt. 1999 04.45 Cudowne dziecko (Le surdoue) (1/2) - film obyczajowy, Francja 06.15 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 07.00 Echa tygodnia (dla niesłyszących) 07.30 Tacy sami - magazyn ludzi niepełnosprawnych 08.00 Program lokalny 09.00 Wydarzenie tygodnia 09.30 Auto - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.50 Proton - magazyn sensacji naukowych 10.10 Jazda kulturalna - magazyn kulturalny 11.00 Arystokraci oceanów (4-ost.): Wymarzony rejs - serial dokumentalny, W. Bryt. 1997 (stereo) 12.00 Kino bez rodziców: Jetsonowie 12.25 Kino bez rodziców: Miś Yogi 12.30 Kino bez rodziców - Parker Lewis nigdy nie przegrywa (Parker Lewis Can't Lose) (5/73) - serial komediowy, USA 1988 13.00 Nasz Charly (30) - serial obyczajowy, Niemcy 1997 14.00 Arka Noego - magazyn 14.30 Familiada - teleturniej (wydanie specjalne) 15.00 Złotopolscy (217): Święta ziemia - telenowela, Polska 1998 15.30 Wielka gra - teleturniej 16.20 Providence (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1999 17.05 XXI Międzynarodowy Festiwal Cyrkowy Monte Carlo - program rozrywkowy 18.00 Program lokalny 18.20 Przemysław Gintrowski śpiewa Herberta 18.30 Panorama 18.55 Duety do mety - teleturniej (stereo) 19.20 Dwójkomania 19.30 Europejski przegląd piłkarski 20.00 Kabaret z telewizją w tle - wieczór drugi - program artystyczny 20.50 Słowo na niedzielę 21.00 Panorama 21.20 Prognoza pogody 21.25 Sport telegram 21.30 Dwójkomania 21.40 Szalony detektyw Fox (Still Crazy Like a Fox) - komedia kryminalna, USA 1987 23.20 Za kulisami Las Vegas - film dokumentalny, USA 1998 00.10 Pop show, czyli sceniczny teledysk quasi Kabaretu Rafała Kmity - program rozrywkowy 01.00 Piaski czasu (Sidney Sheldon's The Sands of Time) (1/2) - film przygodowy, USA 1992 02.30 Zakończenie programu WOT 07.00 Zdumiewający świat zwierząt - serial animowany 07.30 Ranczo - serial komediowy 08.00 Album Mazowsza 08.20 Co, gdzie, kiedy - informator kulturalny 08.25 Halo gmina 08.40 Saga rodów: Potoccy herbu Pilawa 09.00 Nauczyciele (Mentors) (6/13) - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 09.30 Wynalazki przyrody - serial dokumentalny 10.00 Jan Serce (4/10):Pieszczoty - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1981 11.05 Jak oni to zbudowali? - serial dokumentalny 11.30 Tajemnicze archiwum Shelby Woo (The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo) (10/26) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 12.00 Sekrety kobiet - magazyn 12.30 Przyszli lekarze - serial popularnonaukowy 13.20 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - serial popularnonaukowy 13.35 Drogi wodne - serial dokumentalny 14.00 Podróże kulinarne po Francji - serial dokumentalny 14.30 Magazyn żeglarski 14.45 Korzenie i źródła - reportaż 15.05 Morskie opowieści - serial dokumentalny, Francja 1999 15.30 Wieża - teleturniej 15.50 Joe Cocker - koncert 16.10 Labirynty kultury 16.30 Piano Express - program rozrywkowy 17.00 Koncert 18.00 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski 18.20 Moda i okolice - magazyn mody 18.40 Są takie miejsca - magazyn kulturalny 19.00 Medaliści olimpiad 19.15 Ćwicz z Jackiem Wszołą 19.30 Czerwony karzeł - serial komediowy 20.00 Program muzyczny 21.00 Sławni i bogaci - serial dokumentalny 21.30 Wiadomości Kuriera 21.35 Sport w WOT 22.00 Zranione pingwiny (Hurt Penguins) - komedia obyczajowa, Kanada 1992 23.40 Wokół Wielkiej Sceny - magazyn 00.10 Zakończenie programu Polsat 06.00 Disco Relax 07.00 Piramida - teleturniej 07.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 08.00 Sok z żuka (Beetlejuice) (20) - serial animowany, USA 1989-92 08.30 Kalambury - teleturniej dla dzieci 09.00 Power Rangers - serial fantastyczny, USA 1994 (25 min) 09.25 4 x 4 - magazyn motoryzacyjny 09.55 Stan wyjątkowy (Martial Law) (9) - serial sensacyjny, USA 10.45 Wielka Stopa w Hongkongu (Piedone a Hongkong) - komedia sensacyjna, Włochy 1975 12.45 Małpia kuracja (Monkey Business) - komedia, USA 1952 14.30 Gospodarz - teleturniej 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Macie co chcecie - program rozrywkowy 16.50 Miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia - program rozrywkowy 17.20 (KS) Lekarze z Los Angeles (L.A. Doctors) (7/24) - serial obyczajowy, USA 1998 18.10 Słoneczny patrol (Baywatch) (110) - serial przygodowy, USA 19.05 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 20.00 Pucuś (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 2000 20.30 Miodowe lata (29) - serial komediowy, Polska 1999 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęśliwego Numerka 21.05 Niewiarygodne, ale prawdziwe (19) - serial dokumentalny, USA 21.35 Kurier sensacji - magazyn reporterów 22.05 Gatunek (Species) - film SF, USA 1995 00.00 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 00.05 Opowieści z krypty (Tales from the Crypt) (42) - serial, USA 00.35 Playboy: Beverly Hills Bordello (21) - serial erotyczny, USA 01.00 Playboy: Zatoka Namiętności (Passion Cave) (8) - serial erotyczny, USA 1999 01.35 Allyson (Allyson is Watching) - film erotyczny, USA 1997 03.20 Muzyka na BIS 05.00 Pożegnanie TVN 07.00 Telesklep 08.00 Guziczek (6) - serial animowany dla dzieci 08.30 Mama, tata i ja - teleturniej dla dzieci i rodziców 09.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 10.00 Pepsi chart - program muzyczny 10.30 Pod koszem (25) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 11.00 Automaniak - magazyn motoryzacyjny 11.30 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 12.00 Daniela i przyjaciele (9) - telenowela, Meksyk 12.50 Miasteczko (1) - serial obyczajowy, Polska 13.30 Siłacze: Zakopane - zawody Strong Man 14.30 Strzały o zmierzchu (Ride the High Contry) - western, USA 1962, reż. Sam Peckinpah, wyk. Joel McCrea, Randolph Scott, Edgar Buchanan, Mariette Hartley (110 min) 16.20 Modelki (20) - serial obyczajowy, USA 17.15 Gorączka złota - program rozrywkowy 18.30 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów - program rozrywkowy 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.20 Sport 19.25 Pogoda 19.30 Milionerzy - teleturniej 20.25 Zaślepienie (Blind Vision) - film sensacyjny, USA 1996, reż. Shuki Levy, wyk. Lenny Von Dohlen, Deborah Shelton, Stoney Jackson, Robert Vaughn (115 min) 22.20 Wirtualna obsesja (Virtual Obsession) - film SF, USA 1998, reż. Mick Garris, wyk. Peter Gallagher, Mimi Rogers, Bridgette Wilson, Jake Lloyd (150 min) 00.50 Seks chichot - program rozrywkowy 01.20 First Family - komedia, USA 1980, reż. Buck Henry, wyk. Gilda Radner, Bob Newhart, Madeline Kahn, Richard Benjamin (105 min) 03.05 Granie na zawołanie - program rozrywkowy TV 4 07:30 Muzyka 08:30 Nieustraszeni ratownicy 09:30 Wrestling: Hulk Hogan 10:00 Serial dla dzieci 10:30 Z afrykańskiego pamiętnika - serial przygodowy USA 1998 11:20 Hucklebery Finn 12:20 Kinomaniak 12:50 Link Bazaar 13:20 Sport: Tenis: półfinał ATP w Miami - retransmisja. 14:15 Jim Ringo - western USA 1950 16:00 Operacja "Gadgetman" - film przygodowy USA 1997 17:50 Dziennik 18:05 Ukryta kamera 18:35 Bobby kontra wapniaki 19:05 Jets - serial akcji USA 20:00 Żandarm w Nowym Jorku - komedia francuska 1965 21:45 That 70's Show (1) - serial 22:10 Family Gay (1) - serial 22:35 Sport: walka bokserska Vitalija Klistcki. 23:35 Wyspa fantazji - serial przygodowy USA 1998 00:20 Jets - serial akcji USA 01:00 Dziennik 01:15 Magazyn ciekawostek i sensacji 01:25 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 06.30 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy, USA 1997, wyk. Lesley-Ann Down, Sam Behrens, Susan Ward, Clive Robertson (40 min) 07.10 Teleshopping 08.10 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 09.00 Odjazdowe kreskówki - filmy animowane 10.45 Klaun 2 - serial sensacyjny, Niemcy 1998, wyk. Sven Martinek, Diana Frank, Volkmar Kleinert, Thomas Anzenhofer (50 min) (stereo) 11.35 Jak sprzedać zdechłego psa (Cold Dog Soup) - komedia, Wielka Brytania 1990, reż. Alan Matter, wyk. Randy Quaid, Frank Whaley, Christine Harnos (85 min) 13.05 Ukryta kamera - program rozrywkowy 13.25 Trzecia planeta od Słońca - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. John Lithgow, Jane Curtin, Kristen Johnston, French Stewart (25 min) (stereo) 13.50 Zróbmy sobie dobrze - serial komediowy, USA 1996, wyk. Mel Harris, Jere Burns, Marne Patterson, Billy L. Sullivan (25 min) 14.15 Riverdale - serial obyczajowy, Kanada 1997, wyk. Stewart Arnott, Tyrone Benskin, Chris Benson, Ashely Brown (45 min) 15.10 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia - serial sensacyjny, USA, wyk. Stephen Geoffreys, Mary Ellen Trainor, Dennis Libscomb, Kristen Vigard (25 min) 15.35 Znikający człowiek - serial SF, W. Brytania 1998, wyk. Nail Morrissey, Lucy Akhurst, Barbara Flynn, Mark Womack (45 min) 16.30 Sliders - serial SF, USA 1995, wyk. Jerry O'Connell, Cleavant Derrick, Kari Wuhrer, Danso Gordon (45 min) 17.20 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Kilmer, Lisa Howard, Von Flores, David Hemblen (45 min) 18.10 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) (stereo) 19.00 Extra Zoom - magazyn sensacji 19.30 Akwanauci - serial przygodowy, USA 1999, wyk. Mason Dragotto, Robyn Laudrum, Kylie Jaye, Thor Nelson (25 min) (stereo) 20.00 CB 4 - komedia muzyczna, USA 1993, reż. Tamra Davis, wyk. Chris Rock, Allen Payne, Deezer D, Chris Elliot (84 min) 21.35 W cudzej skórze - serial sensacyjny, USA 1997, wyk. Ice-T, Costas Mandylor, Frank John Hughes, Andrea Roth (45 min) 22.30 Dolina Śmierci (Death Valley) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Dick Richards, wyk. Paul Le Mat, Catherine Hicks, Stephen McHattie, A. Wilford Brimley, Edward Herrman (85 min) 00.00 Oblicza Nowego Jorku - serial sensacyjny, USA 1996, wyk. Malik Yoba, Michael DeLorenzo, Patty D'Arbanville Quinn, Frank Pellegrino (45 min) 00.45 Airwolf - serial sensacyjny, USA 1984, wyk. Jean-Michael Vincent, Vincent Borgnine, Alex Cord (45 min) 01.35 Ziemia - ostatnie starcie - serial SF, USA 1997, wyk. Kevin Kilmer, Lisa Howard, Von Flores, David Hemblen (45 min) 02.15 Czynnik PSI 2 - serial SF, Kanada 1998, wyk. Matt Frewer, Nancy Anne Sakovich, Barclay Hope, Colin Fox (45 min) 03.00 Dolina Śmierci (Death Valley) - thriller, USA 1982, reż. Dick Richards, wyk. Paul Le Mat, Catherine Hicks, Stephen McHattie, A. Wilford Brimley, Edward Herrman (85 min) (powt.) 04.25 Teledyski TV Polonia 06.00 W labiryncie (117,118): Łzy matki, Męska decyzja - serial obyczajowy, Polska 1990, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Sławomira Łozińska, Marek Kondrat, Anna Chodakowska, Leon Niemczyk (52 min) 07.00 Echa tygodnia (program w języku migowym) 07.30 Klan (319,320,321) - telenowela, Polska 1999, reż. Paweł Karpiński, wyk. Zygmunt Kęstowicz, Agnieszka Kotulanka, Tomasz Stockinger, Izabela Trojanowska (75 min) (powt.) 08.45 Ziarno - program dla dzieci 09.10 5-10-15 - program dla młodzieży 09.30 Babar (9/65) - film animowany, Kanada 1990 (24 min) (dubbing) 10.00 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień (powt.) 10.15 Brawo! Bis! - magazyn 11.30 Pegaz tygodnia - magazyn kulturalny 11.45 Zespół Parków Krajobrazowych Ponidzia 12.05 III Ogólnopolski Festiwal Sztuki Reżyserskiej - Interpretacje - gala 12.40 Gazda z Diabelnej (2/6) - serial przygodowy, Polska 1979, reż. Grzegorz Warchoł, wyk. Janusz Zerbst, Iwona Bielska, Wirgiliusz Gryń, Konrad Wlazło (50 min) 13.30 Powrócimy - reportaż Zofii Jaremko i Mariana Kutiaka 13.50 Rok Reymontowski 2000 - reportaż Barbary Soleckiej 14.15 Przegląd Prasy Polonijnej 14.30 Kocham Polskę - teleturniej 15.00 Skarbiec - magazyn historyczno-kulturalny 15.30 Wieczór z Jagielskim: Karol Strasburger, Mick Hucknall 16.10 Mówi się... - program poradnikowy prof. Jerzego Bralczyka 16.30 Magazyn polonijny z Białorusi 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Replay czyli Powtórka (5) 17.45 Zaproszenie: A może pojezierze - program krajoznawczy Wojciecha Nowakowskiego 18.05 Teledyski na życzenie 18.15 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (8/15): Redukcja, czyli wolny zawód - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza, wyk. Anna Seniuk, Andrzej Kopiczyński, Roman Kłosowski, Irena Kwiatkowska (57 min) 19.15 Dobranocka: Film pod strasznym tytułem (2/13) - serial animowany, Polska (dubbing) 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody i Sport 20.00 Polonica: Na czarno (Le clandestin) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Jean Louis Bertuccelli, wyk. Zbigniew Zamachowski, Niege Dolsky, Rebecca Potok, Jean Lue Buquet (97 min) 21.35 Gwiazdozbiór - Koncert Galowy Ogólnopolskiego Festiwalu Estrady Warszawa 2000 (1) 22.30 Panorama 22.50 Sport telegram 22.55 Kataryniarze '99 - Kabaretowe Rewelacje Roku (2) 23.40 Rok Reymontowski 2000 - reportaż Barbary Soleckiej (powt.) 00.00 Sportowa sobota 00.15 TV Polonia zaprasza - program dnia 00.20 Czterdziestolatek - 20 lat później (8/15): Redukcja, czyli wolny zawód - serial komediowy, Polska 1993, reż. Jerzy Gruza (powt.) 01.20 Film pod strasznym tytułem (2/13) - serial animowany, Polska (dubbing) (powt.) 01.30 Wiadomości, Sport i Prognoza pogody (powt.) 02.00 Polonica: Na czarno (Le clandestin) - film obyczajowy, Francja 1993, reż. Jean Louis Bertuccelli, wyk. Zbigniew Zamachowski, Niege Dolsky, Rebecca Potok, Jean Lue Buquet (97 min) (powt.) 03.35 Gwiazdozbiór - Koncert Galowy Ogólnopolskiego Festiwalu Estrady Warszawa 2000 (1) (powt.) 04.30 Panorama (powt.) 04.50 Sport-telegram (powt.) 05.00 Zespół Parków Krajobrazowych Ponidzia (powt.) 05.20 III Ogólnopolski Festiwal Sztuki Reżyserskiej - Interpretacje - gala (powt.) Canal+ 07.00 Szczepan i Irenka: Kalendarz - serial animowany 07.05 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 07.15 Diabelski Młyn - filmy animowane (dubbing) 08.00 Teletubbies - serial animowany (dubbing) 08.25 Minisport + - magazyn sportowy 08.30 (K) Cybernet - magazyn komputerowy 09.00 (K) Polska śmierć - film kryminalny, Polska 1994, reż. Waldemar Krzystek, wyk. Cezary Pazura, Agnieszka Pilaszewska, Ewa Szykulska (81 min) 10.25 (K) Deser: Głos serca - film krótkometrażowy 10.50 (K) Pokojówka z Titanica (The Chambermaid and the Titanic) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. J.J. Bigas Luna, wyk. Olivier Martinez, R. Bohringer, Aitana Sanchez Gijon, A. Maccione (100 min) 12.30 Rozkodowany Bugs Bunny - filmy animowane 13.30 Przyjaciele 5 - serial komediowy (dubbing) 13.55 Szczepan i Irenka: Klatka - serial animowany 14.00 13 Posterunek 2 - serial komediowy 14.30 Łapu Capu - chochliki telewizyjne 14.40 Piłka nożna: wstęp do meczu 15.00 (K) Piłka nożna: liga polska 17.00 (K) Człowiek i zwierzęta - film dokumentalny 18.00 (K) Mecz + Mecz - magazyn piłki nożnej 20.00 (K) Exodus według Sebastiao Salgado - serial dokumentalny 20.05 (K) Eurythmics - album Peace - koncert 21.45 (K) Liga + - magazyn ligi polskiej 22.50 (K) Więzy zła (Mercy) - thriller, USA 1999, reż. Damian Harris/Karl Ulrich, wyk. Ellen Barkin, Julian Sands, Wendy Crewson, Stephen Baldwin (113 min) 00.45 (K) Hotel Perła (Beck 5: The Pearl Hotel) - film sensacyjny, Szwecja 1998, reż. Kjell Sundvall, wyk. Peter Haber, Stina Rautelin (86 min) 02.15 (K) Las Vegas Parano (Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas) - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1998, reż. Terry Gilliam, wyk. Johnny Depp, Benicio del Toro, Tobey Maquire, Michael Lee Gogin (113 min) 04.10 (K) Kodeks zbrodni (No Code of Conduct) - film sensacyjny, USA 1998, reż. Bret Michaels, wyk. Mark Dacascos, Charlie Sheen, Martin Sheen, Joe Estevez (86 min) 05.40 (K) Dezerter - film obyczajowy, Polska 1958, reż. Witold Lesiewicz, wyk. Maria Ciesielska, Józef Nowak, Mariusz Dmochowski, Wanda Łuczycka (79 min) Polsat 2 08.00 Sekrety gwiazd - serial dokumentalny 09.00 Co się stało? - film dokumentalny 09.30 Żywioły Ziemi - film przyrodniczy 10.00 Słynni rewolwerowcy - film dokumentalny 11.00 20, 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 11.30 INFORmator giełdowy 12.00 Oblicza wojny - film dokumentalny 13.00 Na pastwę płomieni - film dokumentalny 13.30 Burza nad Bałkanami - film dokumentalny 14.00 Opowieści łowieckie - film dokumentalny 15.00 Kuchnia smakosza - program kulinarny 15.30 Świat dzikich zwierząt - film przyrodniczy 16.00 Informacje 16.10 Prognoza pogody 16.20 Bumerang - program publicystyczny 17.00 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 17.30 Informacje 17.40 Prognoza pogody 17.45 Skrzydła Luftwaffe - film dokumentalny 18.40 Jackie Collins: rozmowy bez tajemnic - serial dokumentalny 19.25 Informacje 19.30 Kalejdoskop - magazyn reporterów 19.55 Słynni reżyserzy - serial dokumentalny 20.50 Informacje 20.55 Program sportowy 21.00 Biznes TV 21.10 Dawni wojownicy - film dokumentalny 21.40 Biznes tydzień 21.50 Informacje 21.55 Program sportowy 22.00 Biznes TV 22.10 20, 40 lat minęło - Polskie Kroniki Filmowe 22.35 Program muzyczny 00.00 Pożegnanie Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki WOT z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Canal + z 2000 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2000 roku